<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я никогда не... by Evitolla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816886">Я никогда не...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla'>Evitolla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэрил просит Бет присоединиться к нему и Мерлу в небольшой вылазке на природу. Жизнь на колёсах, рыбалка и… помощь Мерла?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я никогда не...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639754">Never Have I Ever</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeCWS/pseuds/VeeCWS">VeeCWS</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> — Пива маловато, блондиночка.</p><p> — Что? Мне кажется, этого вполне хватит на пару дней.</p><p>Мерл глубоко затянулся и раздражённо затушил сигарету.</p><p> — Девочка, этого не хватит даже на один день в горах, не говоря уже о выходных сразу с двумя Диксонами.</p><p>Бет нахмурилась и закатила глаза.</p><p> — Дэрил, я понять не могу, Мерл говорит серьёзно или опять придуривается?</p><p>Дэрил открыл заднюю пассажирскую дверь и заглянул под крышку переносного холодильника, о содержимом которого так спорили Мерл и Бет, и приподнял бровь.</p><p> — Нам опредёленно понадобится больше. Чем больше Мерл пьёт, тем его проще вытерпеть.</p><p>Бет фыркнула и спрыгнула с кузова машины, прихватив с собой сумку.</p><p> — Скоро вернусь.</p><p>Она пересекла парковку и направилась к заправочной станции.</p><p>Мерл подошёл и встал рядом с Дэрилом, который заправлял их грузовичок дизелем, наблюдая как цифры на счётчике сменяют одна другую.</p><p> — Ты уверен насчёт этого, братишка? Притащил бабу сюда. Нехорошо. Даже если она купит нам пиво.</p><p>Дэрил фыркнул.</p><p> — Единственное, о чём стоит переживать, это о том, что ты никак свой рот не закроешь.</p><p>Это было позднее лето в Буффало, штат Вайоминг, и Дэрил, Мерл и Бет отправились в горы, чтобы провести выходные под открытым небом, кататься на машине и рыбачить. Солнце только начинало выглядывать из-за вершин Биг Хорна, и, не смотря на то, что на дворе стоял август, уже чувствовалось холодное дыхание осени.</p><p>Через несколько минут Бет вышла из магазина с двумя упаковками «Будвайзера» в руках.</p><p> — Вот это другое дело! — воскликнул Мерл и помог поставить пиво в холодильник, наполненный льдом. Он вытащил одну банку и спрятал в кармане своей куртки. — На дорожку, — и подмигнул Бет.</p><p> — Смотри, что ещё урвала! — с гордостью сказала Бет и достала из сумочки банку «Оле Смоки Муншайн»*.</p><p> — Чёрт, девочка. Мы-таки нашла с тобой общий язык! — Мерл похлопал её по плечу и одобрительно кивнул Дэрилу.</p><p>Троица поднялась на гору к лагерю. На самом деле, здесь просто были вбитые в камни и деревья кольца, к которым крепились палаточные тросы, и кострище. Вот и весь лагерь. Но для двух дней на свежем воздухе этого было более чем достаточно. Дэрил и Мерл установили палатки, повздорив всего пару раз и один раз пригрозив друг другу кровавой расправой. Бет взяла на себя ответственность разбить лагерь: она собирала хворост и расставляла складные стулья. Как только все приготовления были закончены, Дэрил выгрузил два квадроцикла из небольшого прицепа. Бет вскарабкалась на чёрную «Хонду» позади Дэрила и обхватила его за талию, устраиваясь поудобнее.</p><p> — Ты едешь, старина? — поддразнила она Мерла, который взял себе из холодильника ещё пива.</p><p> — Нет, езжайте. Я пока тут проведу пивную тренировочку**… — он сел у костра и открыл первую банку пива.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___</p>
</div>Вечером Бет приготовила на костре в голландской печи тушёную говядину с картофелем, морковью и луком. Мерл никогда бы не признался в этом, но Бет была чертовски хороша в том, что касалось готовки; несколько раз, когда она готовила для него в доме Дэрила, ему не удалось придумать ни единого оскорбления для её еды, хотя он очень старался. Покончив с едой, они побросали бумажные миски в огонь, наблюдая, как они сгорают.<p> — Окей, я весь день ждала, чтобы попробовать этот виски, и у меня даже есть подходящая игра, — Бет улыбнулась.</p><p>Она поднялась со стула, взяла банку с виски и разлила поровну в три кружки.</p><p> — Игра называется «Я никогда не». Я говорю то, чего никогда не делала, а вы пьёте, если делали. Всё понятно?</p><p>Она вручила каждому по кружке и снова села рядом с Дэрилом.</p><p> — Ладно… Я никогда… не была в тюрьме.</p><p> — Ты про арест, или вытрезвитель тоже считается? — спросил Дэрил.</p><p> — Хм, — Бет задумалась и уточнила: — Арест.</p><p>Мерл выпил.</p><p> — Я никогда не угонял соседский трактор, — засмеялся Дэрил. Мерл и Бет выпили.</p><p> — Я же тебе по секрету рассказала! — закричала Бет.</p><p> — Мне кажется, вы оба сговорились против меня, — пробормотал Мерл. — Ладно, я никогда не… Чёрт возьми, в этой жизни осталось не так уж много вещей, который я не делал бы.</p><p> — Да ладно тебе, старина!</p><p> — Окей-окей. Меня никогда не кусала собака.</p><p>Дэрил тут же захлебнулся смехом.</p><p> — Ты что, забыл о той полицейской собаке в Сент-Луисе?</p><p> — Твою ж… — застонал Мерл и выпил.</p><p> — А что там была за история с собакой? — спросила Бет.</p><p> — Мерл оставил свой байк на ночь у бара. И его конфисковали. Когда мы туда утром вернулись, его уже отбуксировали, потому что каждое воскресное утро у них на улице открывается фермерский рынок. Мерл пошёл платить за байк, но денег у него не было. Поэтому ночью он попытался пробраться на штрафстоянку. А старый Брутус уже ждал его под забором. Здорово тогда твой заднице досталось, а? — Дэрил рассмеялся.</p><p>Мерл рассеянно потёр зад, вспоминая тот случай.</p><p> — Да, зато мой байк всё ещё со мной.</p><p> — Ладно, теперь моя очередь, — Бет задумалась. — Я никогда не… не посылала выпивку незнакомцу в баре.</p><p>Оба брата выпили.</p><p> — Я никогда никому не отсылал голые фотки, — Дэрил усмехнулся.</p><p>Бет выпила, и Дэрил улыбнулся шире. Мерл пить не стал, но ему было интересно, и он наклонился чуть вперёд.</p><p> — Ну-ка, блондиночка, что там за история?</p><p> — Спроси у своего брата, — она рассмеялась, а Дэрил густо покраснел.</p><p> — И ты скрыл это от меня, Дэрилина? — Мерл притворно схватился за сердце. — Ну тогда… я никогда не купался в реке голышом.</p><p>Никто не выпил.</p><p>Бет вдруг рассмеялась, встала, схватив Дэрила за руку.</p><p> — Пей, Диксон, и мы идём поплавать!</p><p>Дэрилу не нужно было повторять дважды. Он залпом осушил свою кружку и побежал за Бет к маленькому озеру, которое находилось недалеко от их лагеря. Он на ходу скидывал одежду, ботинки и носки, бросая их прямо на землю.</p><p>Мерл поудобнее устроился у костра, посмеиваясь про себя, и крикнул так, чтобы его услышали:</p><p> — Только давайте без залётов!</p><p><b>*Ole Smoky Moonshine </b>— кукурузный виски, или американский самогон.<br/>
<b>**12-унцивая тренировка</b> — тренировка по выпиванию пива.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>